


First Kisses.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, M/M, My first time writing these nerds, hope I did it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Hinata saw an ad about kissing, and decides to ask Kageyama about it. You can pretty much tell what happens next..</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

Grunting he looked over to the boy raising a brow.

"What?"

His words were cold, dripping with venom. But it was nothing unusual.

"I saw this thing yesterday and what was it called... Ehhh..."

Trying to think desperately, Hinata didn't want to be hit over the head again by the other.  
Seeing the gears turning was amusing and irritating at the same time, growling lowly he straightened his back from his former position and planted his hands on his hips.

"Hinata, hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

Gulping it was a like a light bulb went off over his head.

"Ah! That's what it was kissing!"

Blinking at him for a moment Kageyama's eyebrow twitched.

"How the hell did you get kissing from me saying I was going to leave you!?"

Grunting he flicked his nose, making Hinata grumble.

"Well, you squeezed your almost non-existent lips together. And that reminded me."

He shrugged like it was nothing, only irritating him further as Kageyama forced the blush down.

"Why the hell were you looking at my lips dumb ass?!"

Knocking him up side the head again he snatched his bag, making a b-line for the door.

"Kageyama! Wait!"

Running faster he tried to get away from him, but the small hands that grabbed his back right before he went down told him all he needed to know.

This was going to be a long evening, wasn't it?  
Grunting as he hit the ground he was lucky enough that his hands had enough time to extend to stop himself from hitting the ground.  
He was also thankful for Hinata being so light..

 

"Dumb ass! If I'd gotten hurt we'd lose! Now get off!"

Throwing the smaller boy off of his back he grumbled sitting back on his arms.

"What's your deal Kageyama? I mention one thing about lips and you leave all flustered..."

Grunting he couldn't help the light blush that dusted his cheeks, damn him and his stupid thoughts...  
Standing up he sighed dusting himself off.

"Nothing, I'm not flustered. Just tired."

He tried walking away again but heard a small, cute snicker.  
'Wait cute?!'  
Glancing over his shoulder he growled again, quite irritated.

"What!?"

 

Stifling his laughter Hinata looked up at him.

"Kageyama, have you ever kissed someone?"

Freezing at the question he was about ready to punch his teammate and go home.

"N-No... But have you eh?!"

It was hard to take his anger seriously as his blush only grew deeper.  
Shaking his head Hinata sighed.

"Nah, I don't think I've every really looked at someones lips like that before."

Shrugging he jumped up grabbing his bag.

"Well, except yours I guess.."

'Why the hell is this bastard so open about this!?'

"The hell's that supposed to mean!?"

Shrugging again Hinata sighed about to walk away.

"I don't know, you're supposed to be smarter than me right?"

Turning he was about to walk home before feeling his shoulder grabbed, he turned just in time to feel cold, thin lips pressed against his own.  
It was weird, unplanned and awkward. Staring at each other for a number of minutes didn't ease it.

"D-Don't just go quiet now dumb ass.."

Blinking Hinata chuckled.

"That was fun! Again!"

"Dumb ass..."

"Is that all the insults you have while flustered?"

"S-Shut up!"

~Till Next Time~


End file.
